


Shamchat with GOT7

by S0methingCreativ3



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chatfic?, Chatting & Messaging, Like, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, Texting, a l o t, chatfic, there's a lot of markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0methingCreativ3/pseuds/S0methingCreativ3
Summary: well, my bts sham book got a lot of hits so i thought i'd try out some got7 chats. this is the outcome





	1. Chapter 1

**_This is a conversation between_ ** **_Jackson Wang_ ** **_and yourself,_ ** **_Mark Tuan_ ** **_._ **

**Mark Tuan:** <3

**Jackson Wang:** ❤❤

**Mark Tuan:** When are you coming home?

**Jackson Wang:** I hope soon.. I miss you guys.

**Mark Tuan:** Everyone misses you too. I've just spent all day trying to distract Gyeomie outside at the shops and I'm so tired.

**Jackson Wang:** Do they really? Ahh he left a few calls, I wasn't able to get back to yet. Have you gotten any rest today.

**Jackson Wang:** ?

**Mark Tuan:** I haven't, and Jaebum made me get up early this morning. It's alright though, I'm in bed and Jinyoung said he'll let me sleep in tomorrow.

**Jackson Wang:** I'm glad you're all getting along well. If things go as they should I was told I will be back tomorrow or the next day.

**Mark Tuan:** I would love to wake up to you being home tomorrow, honestly. But I also understand that work is important. So do well, work hard  <3 We're all here waiting for when you finish.

**Jackson Wang:** Who knows, I might surprise you all with lunch. ❤

**Mark Tuan:** That'd be wonderful.  <3 Now if only Bam would shut his game off, maybe I'll go find your headphones so I can actually get decent sleep.

**Jackson Wang:** Aish, I think I have them packed.. Don't go through my stuff :(

**Mark Tuan:** I won't then, I'll dig around for mine, no worries. I've just got no clue where I put them last..

**Jackson Wang:** How is Jae doing?

**Mark Tuan:** Stressed, but he's doing alright.

**Jackson Wang:** Ah.. I figured, what about you?

**Mark Tuan:** Again, stressed but alright. I hate being the eldest sometimes, but it can't be helped.

**Mark Tuan:** How are you?

**Jackson Wang:** You don't always have to hold that weight hyung..

**Mark Tuan:** I feel like I have to, even if I know I don't. It's become habit to hold it.

**Jackson Wang:** That was probably clichéd.

**Mark Tuan:** Maybe, but shh.

**Jackson Wang:** I dunno if some of your message are coming through :(

**Jackson Wang:** Messages

**Mark Tuan:** Probably not, there is a storm outside and it could be interfering :c

**Jackson Wang:** Aish

**Mark Tuan:** Are they just not sending, then?

**Jackson Wang:** I got your shhing

**Mark Tuan:** aha

**Jackson Wang:** But I'm not sure if their was something else

**Jackson Wang:** Fuck

**Jackson Wang:** There

**Mark Tuan:** Oof a curse

**Jackson Wang:** Mono

**Jackson Wang:** Nono

**Jackson Wang:** I'm innocent

**Mark Tuan:** Liar

**Jackson Wang:** I'm the groups purest:(

**Mark Tuan:** Wow, such a liar you are, don't take poor Youngjae's title

**Jackson Wang:** That's true

**Mark Tuan:** He's too innocent for his own good

**Jackson Wang:** He is (alot) more

**Jackson Wang:** I used to think he was jok

**Jackson Wang:** Joking with it, but no

**Mark Tuan:** I saw it from day one, honestly. Been doing everything I can to keep him innocent

**Jackson Wang:** There goes messages again

**Mark Tuan:** I'm sorry :c the storm is getting worse the later it gets

**Jackson Wang:** It shouldn't stay up like that :(

**Mark Tuan:** How about I text you in the morning Jacks? I'm quite sleepy already and I got headphones

**Jackson Wang:** I'll hold you to it. They aren't mine?

**Mark Tuan:** They're Bam's, I took them because he obviously doesn't understand how they work

**Jackson Wang:** Tuan back with the sting

**Mark Tuan:** Always

**Jackson Wang:** Alright, good night hyung❤❤

**Mark Tuan:** Good night Jackson  <3 You better get some sleep as well, hear me?

**Jackson Wang:** Give it a few hours.

**Mark Tuan:** I'm serious, you need rest too

**Mark Tuan:** I swear, if you come home with bags under your eyes I'm canceling group plans and making you sleep.

**Jackson Wang:** It's a few hours ahead from where you are, I'll caught them back when I come home.

**Jackson Wang:** That's hardly far, I already have bags.

**Mark Tuan:** Jackson :c

**Jackson Wang:** I got practice Mark

**Mark Tuan:** Do your best, then  <3 sleep when you can

**Jackson Wang:** I will. Get some sleep sweetheart™

**Mark Tuan:** I'll try

**_You've left the conversation._ **


	2. Jackson Wang and yourself, Kim Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Yugyeom: 'y'know gyeomie, i really like jackson but im almost positive he doesnt like me back and i feel very brother-zoned'  
> Jackson Wang: H-he feels broterzoned  
> Jackson Wang: BY ME?
> 
> Kim Yugyeom: you could ask him for a hug and im sure he'd lay and cuddle you  
> Jackson Wang: Oh my god! Okay
> 
> Kim Yugyeom: try to get him when he's tired, im positive he'll let you hold him as he sleeps  
> Jackson Wang: Aww that's so adorable, I've always wanted to do that!

**_This is a conversation between_ ** **_Jackson Wang_ ** **_and yourself,_ ** **_Kim Yugyeom_ ** **_._ **

**Jackson Wang:** Oh, what a rare encounter!

**Jackson Wang:** Hehe, yoooo

**Kim Yugyeom:** Hi there

**Jackson Wang:** Long time no see~ 

 

... Okay, must have been an hour but long enough!

**Kim Yugyeom:** Oof, yeah lmao, an hour is pretty long

**Jackson Wang:** Especially when you're bored to death

**Jackson Wang:** LIke me...

**Jackson Wang:** So what are you up to?

**Kim Yugyeom:** you need Mark hyung to entertain you then. And I'm waiting my turn for the game me and Bam are playng

**Jackson Wang:** But I've already successfully annoyed him twice tooda-aaay!

**Jackson Wang:** And since you're waiting you can wait with me, right?

**Kim Yugyeom:** get him now while he's in the mood to be loving. and yeah, i can

**Jackson Wang:** He would stop the second I arrive though *sighs*

**Jackson Wang:** I doubt he'd want to hang out with me all alone haha

**Kim Yugyeom:** .... he hugged me for five minutes earlier i think hes past /not/ being in a loving mood tonight

**Jackson Wang:** Aw, that's so sappy! Thanks for the blackmail material

**Jackson Wang:** Seriously though

**Kim Yugyeom:** anytime

**Jackson Wang:** ...I don't think he'd wanna be alone with me, right?

**Jackson Wang:** Or would he?

**Kim Yugyeom:** no offence hyung--

**Kim Yugyeom:** you're an idiot

**Jackson Wang:** Bitch, tell me something I don't know!

**Jackson Wang:** Haha, okay, for real, why am I an idiot?

**Kim Yugyeom:** something you don't know: yikes is plural

**Kim Yugyeom:** also

**Kim Yugyeom:** you're just blind

**Jackson Wang:** Yikes is plural? Plural for what? What?

**Jackson Wang:** And hey, I am most certainly able to see thank you very much

**Kim Yugyeom:** .... oh my god you seriously need to like. learn metaphors or smth

**Kim Yugyeom:** yikes is just plural

**Kim Yugyeom:** use it without the s and its not plural

**Jackson Wang:** Yikes....Yikes... ?

**Kim Yugyeom:** y i k e

**Jackson Wang:** O-kay?

**Jackson Wang:** Anyway, vocabulary test aside, I don't think you're getting the seriousness of the situation!

**Kim Yugyeom:** hyung, you're blind. Mark /does/ want alone time w you sometimes, everyone except for you sees that every day

**Jackson Wang:** But I am "anoying the living shit out of him", am I not?

**Kim Yugyeom:** you're not

80% of the time

**Jackson Wang:** Oh, so he only hates me 20%

**Jackson Wang:** ?

**Kim Yugyeom:** on his bad days he hates everyone, you know this

**Jackson Wang:** Okay, fair enough, so he hates me for let's say 10%

**Jackson Wang:** I can work with that!

**Jackson Wang:** Because uh, I'mma tell you a secret

**Kim Yugyeom:** are you sure you trust me w that

**Jackson Wang:** I'd like to...uh...spend some time with him alone together

**Kim Yugyeom:** okay that is not a secret hyung

**Jackson Wang:** no like, I REALLY want to spend time with him alone together

**Kim Yugyeom:** alone how?

**Kim Yugyeom:** nakey? ;)

**Jackson Wang:** Cuddling, maybe watching a nice movie- 

**Jackson Wang:** WELL MY MIND WAS GOING THERE TOO

**Jackson Wang:** But I thought this is a pg 13 zone!

**Jackson Wang:** What if he hears us?

**Kim Yugyeom:** i aint 13 !!! and he's in his room, these disappear after a while he wont see a thing

**Jackson Wang:** Oh,phew!

**Jackson Wang:** Alright

**Jackson Wang:** MARK I FUCKING LOVE YOU

**Kim Yugyeom:** are you sure that i wont say something to him, though?

**Jackson Wang:** Fuck

**Jackson Wang:** Nononononon

**Kim Yugyeom:** im like ten feet from his door

**Jackson Wang:** Don't please

**Jackson Wang:** ah!

**Kim Yugyeom:** lmao im not going to

**Jackson Wang:** Do not do that!

**Jackson Wang:** Nah ah

**Jackson Wang:** PHEW

**Jackson Wang:** My heart just literally exploded

**Kim Yugyeom:** y'know he loves you too, right?

**Jackson Wang:** Thanks for nearly killing me there Yug, I APPRECIATE I-

**Jackson Wang:** What was tat?

**Jackson Wang:** *that

**Kim Yugyeom:** read it again, hyung

**Kim Yugyeom:** then process it

**Jackson Wang:** He doeeeeeeeesn't

**Kim Yugyeom:** then smile

**Jackson Wang:** You're messin' with me!

**Kim Yugyeom:** he does

**Kim Yugyeom:** im not

**Jackson Wang:** Whaaaaaa?

**Jackson Wang:** No way!

**Kim Yugyeom:** i literally had a five minute conversation with a half asleep Mark earlier, i heard it from his mouth

**Jackson Wang:** Tell me what he said, or it didn't happen!

**Kim Yugyeom:** 'y'know gyeomie, i really like jackson but im almost positive he doesnt like me back and i feel very brother-zoned'

**Kim Yugyeom:** b r o t h e r z o n e d

**Jackson Wang:** H-he feels broterzoned

**Jackson Wang:** BY ME?

**Kim Yugyeom:** you know how he over analyzes peoples feelings

**Jackson Wang:** What, why? Doesn't he see with how much affection I try to go on his nerves?

**Jackson Wang:** Just to be close to him

**Jackson Wang:** That's- I am totally flirting with him a lot!

**Kim Yugyeom:** hyung, don't try so hard lmao he'd let you hug him without complaint if you weren't constantly /trying/ to get on his nerves

**Jackson Wang:** H-he wouldn't

**Jackson Wang:** Holy shit, but what if I ask and he does that?

**Kim Yugyeom:** you could ask him for a hug and im sure he'd lay and cuddle you

**Jackson Wang:** Oh my god! Okay

**Jackson Wang:** Woah!

**Jackson Wang:** I will do this

**Jackson Wang:** I will try!

**Kim Yugyeom:** try to get him when he's tired, im positive he'll let you hold him as he sleeps

**Jackson Wang:** Aww that's so adorable, I've always wanted to do that!

**Kim Yugyeom:** so do it

**Jackson Wang:** I kinda want to

**Jackson Wang:** But also my legs won't move

**Kim Yugyeom:** ohmygod

**Jackson Wang:** What if he denies me? You guys will need to buy me a LOT of Ice cream

**Kim Yugyeom:** he wont lmao

**Kim Yugyeom:** i promise you

**Jackson Wang:** Just in case, I like cookies and chocolate chip and..Do you know what sea salt ice cream is?

**Jackson Wang:** That and melon, and banana...

**Kim Yugyeom:** yes

**Kim Yugyeom:** me and bam will get you your icecream

**Jackson Wang:** Awww

**Jackson Wang:** Wait, you AND BAM?

**Jackson Wang:** First of all heck yeah thats twice the price

**Jackson Wang:** But second of all are you guys?

**Kim Yugyeom:** sh

**Kim Yugyeom:** maybe

**Jackson Wang:** OOOOOOOOOH

**Jackson Wang:** Are youuuuuu?

**Kim Yugyeom:** shhhhh

**Kim Yugyeom:** yes

**Kim Yugyeom:** dont tell anyone yet

**Jackson Wang:** My lips are sealed

**Jackson Wang:** Actually my lips are hopefully kissing Marks in about 10 minutes from here

**Kim Yugyeom:** most likely

**Kim Yugyeom:** anyway

**Jackson Wang:** D'aw~

**Kim Yugyeom:** bam just deid so it's my turn

**Jackson Wang:** Ah, the game?

**Jackson Wang:** Alright I won't bug you any longer then

**Kim Yugyeom:** go get your man, hyung

**Jackson Wang:** I will keep you updated on the Mission MArk though~

**Jackson Wang:** Will do!

**Jackson Wang:** Tschakka

**Jackson Wang:** And bye

**Jackson Wang:** Oh god...I can do this

**Kim Yugyeom:** bye hyung, good luck !!

**Jackson Wang:** Thanks! I'll need it haha

**_You've left the conversation._ **


End file.
